Recuerdos en naranja y negro
by Balck Angel
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible viajar en el tiempo con un álbum de fotos? Hoy, Jack nos mostrará amablemente... con sus recuerdos en naranja y negro.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que en esta historia se presentan son propiedad de Tim Burton y no me pertenecen. Realizo este relato sin fin de lucro.

* * *

Aquél era un día realmente hermoso. Bueno, "hermoso" para cualquiera que viviera allí y lograra comprender su belleza particular pero aterradora: el sol de calabaza naranja iluminaba el macabro lugar e inundaba con su luz toda la ciudad de Halloween. Los vampiros, siempre con sus paraguas en alto, daban un paseo al mediodía; la fuente que adornaba el parque central parecía vomitar el agua verde en donde se bañaba una sirena de ojos saltones, labios grandes y manos palmeadas. Un viejo gallo esquelético, habiendo perdido ya la noción del tiempo, cantaba quejumbrosamente casi a la una de la tarde, cuando su dueño desde la casa despertaba nuevamente molesto por la tardanza del animal. Ciertos niños diabólicos buscaban nuevas formas para fastidiar al vecino y los murciélagos revoloteaban apurados por encontrar un sitio que los protegiera de ese demonio anaranjado y brillante en el cielo.

Aquél era un día realmente hermoso, pero había alguien que no se encontraba fuera disfrutando del sol, las travesuras ni del tardío canto mañanero.

Cruzando un tétrico portón, subiendo las interminables escaleras a la entrada, de nuevo subiendo otras interminables escaleras dentro de una gran y sombría casa y finalmente en una habitación de ventanas que alcanzaban desde la media pared hasta el techo, se hallaba un esqueleto recorriendo la estancia de lado a lado desordenando todo a su paso.

Se había decidido a hacer un pequeño viaje en el tiempo ahora que su esposa no se encontraba en casa, pero no encontraba lo que necesitaba. ¿Dónde podía estar? Ya había buscado debajo de la cama, en el cajón secreto de su armario, debajo de las tablas de piso, en la cucha de Zero, su perro fantasma, ¡pero no lo encontraba!

"_No pudo haber llegado muy lejos."_ Pensaba Jack Skeleton mientras abría los cajones y tiraba sus camisas por el aire desesperada y desinteresadamente. _"No puede ser que le hayan salido patas… bueno, sí, es posible… ¡pero no es el caso! Tiene que estar por aquí. Rayos, si sólo es un…"_

-¡Ajá!- clamó victorioso al encontrar lo que buscaba. En sus manos tenía un álbum de fotos de tapas duras bastante viejo; algunas de las páginas estaban dobladas y sus colores naranja y negro ya no eran lo que años atrás habían lucido. Se sentó en el sofá negro que había por allí cerca e inició su viaje.

Con sus dedos huesudos acarició, con añoranza, la tapa naranja pálido de bordes grises oscuros, recuerdo de lo que antes había sido intenso negro. En el centro y contornada por volados negros algo rotos, se fijaba la foto de su querida muñeca de trapo Sally como siempre sonriente, tensando los hilos en sus mejillas, y su mirada inocente, soñadora, enamorada…

_Enamorada…_

Él no había sabido apreciar eso antes y no paraba de reprochárselo. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego?! La había tenido allí, en frente, amiga en la locura emprendida hace ya dos años de mezclar Navidad con Halloween. No había sabido interpretar el mensaje en sus ojos cuando le decía _"no lo hagas"_, y en realidad le gritaban _"me voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo, pero no me dejes"_.

No lo había sabido interpretar. Idiota, si lo hubiera hecho antes…

Pero no se entretuvo más en los clásicos pensamientos de auto-regaño y pasó a ver las fotografías de la primera página, haciendo a un lado la tapa.

Las cubiertas parecían ser un escudo que protegía las imágenes, pues éstas se mantenían como si estuviesen recién tomadas y las tapas recibían el paso de los años por ellas.

Colocadas dos arriba y dos abajo, se presentaban ante sí cuatro fotos de cuando la conoció. Eran niños apenas en las primeras fotografías, pero se habían hecho grandes amigos. En la primera estaba él tomándola por el hombro y ella sonriendo tímidamente. Sally siempre había logrado despertar en Jack la más grande de las ternuras debido a su timidez y cariño. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio…

* * *

_Era un día nublado y negro en la ciudad de Halloween cuando dos esqueletos, uno pequeño y el otro más grande, bajaban por una gran escalera hasta la calle. El mayor iba vestido con un smoking completamente negro que se ajustaba a su forma escuálida y elegante, mientras que el niño a su lado iba con un traje negro rayado y un moño de murciélago que le incomodaba bastante._

_-Papá, me aprieta el traje.- se quejaba el pequeño obligado a caminar erguido por lo apretado que estaba el saco. ¡Y ni hablar del pantalón!_

_-Ya deja de quejarte. Tienes ya siete años y es hora de que te presentes como todo un Skeleton.- contestó orgulloso el hombre._

_-Pero con ropa negra de mi tamaño habría estado bien; no es necesario que quieras asfixiarme._

_-¡No me hagas reír, Jack! Ni tú ni yo respiramos._

_-Bueno, no es necesario que quieras privarme de lo que sea que prive esta ropa. Además sí respiramos. Sólo bastaba con un…_

_-¡Ya basta! Hoy aprenderás a hacer lo que hace tu padre. Te enseñaré a poner los pelos de punta a la gente como nadie._

_-¿Y quién es nadie?- Jacklinton Skeleton se golpeó la frente con la mano antes de abrir el portón. Se agachó y tomó a su pequeño por los hombros, mirándolo a los ajos._

_-Mira, hijo, esto es tradición y la tienes que seguir, ¿entiendes? Algún día tendré que reencarnar y tú tendrás que continuar. Mi padre, el padre de mi padre, el padre del padre de mi padre, todos han ido dejando legado y descendencia. _

_-Pero…_

_-¿No quieres hacer lo que hace tu papá?- le cortó él._

_-Sí…- contestó Jack cansado y complaciente. ¡Por supuesto que no quería ser como él! Lo que hacía su papá era casi perverso: acechar a los incautos y cortarles el respiro con su estilizado cuerpo moviéndose entre las sombras; aterrorizar a los niños en la noche de brujas cuando están en sus camas, indefensos y sin nadie que pueda protegerlos; pararles el pulso cardíaco a los ancianos que van a buscar un vaso de agua en la noche… ¡era diabólico!_

_-Bien, quiero que encuentres a alguien y le des el susto de su vida.- dictó levantándose y buscando a algún asustadizo apropiado._

_-¿Y cómo lo hago?_

_-Ah, es fácil: tienes que aparecer por detrás y sorprenderlos._

_-¿Y cómo lo hago?_

_-Puedes gritar o atraparlos sin que lo adviertan._

_-¿Y cómo…?_

_-¡Mira! Ahí hay alguien a quien puedes asustar.- el esqueleto mayor apuntaba hacia una niña sentada en la acera que parecía más una muñeca rota toda cosida con hilos negros y cabellos de trapo rojo. Quizá ella fuera un año más pequeña que Jack, se le notaba en la cara y en el tierno vestidito hecho con retazos de telas rosa pastel. Jugueteaba con una extraña flor de gran centro y minúsculos pétalos; la miraba con curiosidad y la hacía girar en sus manitas como si de una bailarina se tratase. El niño quedó pasmado ante la propuesta del mayor._

_-¡Yo no voy a espantar a una niña!- protestó._

_-¡Claro que lo harás! Anda, muchacho, es fácil.- y dicho esto, lo empujó a la calle donde la pequeña estaba sentada de espaldas y no podía verlo, seguía contemplando aquella flor como algo maravilloso. Jack tragó en seco, ¡no podía hacerlo, era demasiado cruel! Miró hacia atrás donde su padre lo miraba alentándolo a seguir._

_Jamás se perdonaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Se dirigió a la chica a pasos silenciosos, tramposos, buscando interrumpir de la pero manera su adorable concentración. El maldito traje casi no le permitía movimiento. Cuando estuvo justo a unos palmos de su espalda, se agachó y, aproximándose a su pelo, dio un alarido espantoso que heló la sangre de la pequeña en frente suyo. Ella se volteó a verlo y quedó horrorizada al ver cómo la expresión del chico había quedado deformada por una escalofriante sonrisa de lado a lado, moviendo sus dedos de forma macabra. La flor que estaba sosteniendo se fue al suelo cuando la niña pegó un gritito y se tapó la cara con las dos manos, rompiendo a llorar lastimeramente._

_Jack se le quedó mirando derramar lágrimas y se sintió morir… otra vez._

_-¡Ese es mi muchacho! ¡Bien hecho, hijo!- aplaudió su padre desde el portón, orgulloso de la maldad que acababa de exponer. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?_

_La chica seguía llorando y su padre seguía aplaudiendo, pero sin duda eran mucho más importantes sus lágrimas. Debía calmarla, pero…_

_-No, no llores, por favor…_

_No sabía cómo hacerlo._

_-No llores, tranquila, yo… lo siento; es que… m-mi padre quería que empezara a hacer lo que él. ¡Realmente lo siento! Yo no quería asustarte así, pero…- mientras le decía aquello y ella continuaba llorando, él tomó la flor del piso y se la puso en frente, esperando a que se calmara y la tomara nuevamente. La quería ver otra vez mirándola como cualquier cosa maravillosa que imaginaba; que la guardara, que la hiciera pedazos, ¡lo que fuera, pero que dejara de llorar!- Perdóname, por favor…_

_Ella fue suavizando su llanto de a poco, tratando de olvidar la imagen que había visto hace apenas unos minutos. Su piel de trapo iba absorbiendo las lágrimas derramadas mientras la pequeña se limpiaba el rostro hipando aún, y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Jack a su lado con expresión suplicante y su flor en mano. Se quedó mirando a la flor antes de tomarla rozando sus dedos con la mano esquelética del chico._

_-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió levemente, concentrada en sacar pétalos uno por uno.- Perdóname… eeh…_

_-Sally, me llamo Sally. Me quiere… no me quiere…- susurraba al separar cada hojilla con cuidado._

_-¡No, no! ¿Qué rayos haces? Ríete, búrlate de ella, ¡pero no la consueles! Dios, ¡no!- se quejaba el patriarca Skeleton mientras se apretaba el cráneo con las dos manos, incrédulo de lo que su hijo estaba haciendo._

_-Ya déjalo, Jacklinton.- susurró una voz femenina a su lado. Se volteó y vio a su mujer, esqueleto igual que él, con un vestido blanco de mangas anchas que parecía para una boda. Tenía el cabello largo, castaño, y las cuencas de sus ojos eran más finas que las de su marido.- Es sólo un niño._

_-Pero Jacqueline, no puede ser así. ¿Cómo será su legado si se la pasa consolando a todo el que vaya espantando?_

_-Mira, mientras tenga más imaginación que nosotros para los nombres, el legado me importa un soberano bledo.- el otro rió con ganas por el comentario y besó suavemente a su mujer._

_-Entremos.- propuso ella con tono misterioso, llevándose al hombre de la mano y haciendo que su vestido jugueteara levemente en el aire. Antes de meterse a la casa, el padre le dedicó una última mirada a su hijo, el cual seguía mirando a la niña atentamente. Sonrió. "Quizá el susto se lo llevará él mismo." Pensó, y entró por fin a la gran casa._

_Algo aburrido y sin saber qué hacer, Jack quitó por un minuto la vista de su compañera para sentarse. Se agachó, dobló las piernas, hasta ahí todo bien con el ajustado traje. Hasta que en un momento, cuando ya se hubo sentado, se escuchó un fuerte desgarrón en la parte trasera que hizo a Sally salir de lo que hacía y a Jack abrir los ojos a más no poder. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido piel, habría estado más rojo que la cara del demonio de la otra calle._

_Sally echó un vistazo a su espalda mientras él permanecía duro como piedra, avergonzado por saber lo que probablemente se había roto._

_-No te preocupes… eeh…_

_-Jack. Jack Skeleton._

_-Ah, tú eres el hijo del Rey Calabaza, ¿verdad?- el chico asintió tímidamente.- No te preocupes, Jack, sólo se descosió un poco la espalda._

_-Mi padre me matará. Esta ropa es nueva, me matará, lo sé…_

_-No lo hará. Ven, acércate.- fue impresionante: apenas ella sacó aguja e hilo y él se arrimó, ni lo sintió pero le hizo una costura perfecta en menos de un minuto.- Listo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya?- preguntó pasmado._

_-Sí, ya.- y se guardó el hilo enhebrado con la aguja detrás de su oreja, oculta por su pelo. Iba a retomar el juego de la flor cuando el ligero escote del vestido le mostró a Jack una costura en el pecho que llegaba hasta la base del cuello. Toda ella estaba llena de costuras, pero aquella le llamó más la atención._

_-¿Qué te pasó ahí?_

_-¿A dónde?- preguntó la muñeca distraídamente antes de decir "no me quiere…"_

_-Aquí, mira.- especificó el chico acariciando levemente el lugar en el pecho.- ¿Qué te sucedió?_

_-Ah, es que mi padre me acaba de poner un corazón._

_-¿Te puso un corazón? Yo pensé que ya se venía con uno puesto._

_-Es que le faltó ponérmelo cuando me creó y bueno… hace poco me lo cosió._

_-¿Y qué se siente?_

_-Es… raro. Todo se ve muy diferente y sientes… cosas._

_-¿Como qué?_

_-Estas flores nunca me habían parecido tan bonitas, y esta como que me llamó la atención. Parece… diferente, y es igual a las otras.- el pequeño frunció el ceño sin entender._

_-No comprendo._

_-Yo tampoco.- sentenció ella y se echaron a reír._

_-Tengo que irme; ya es hora de comer y parece que va a llover dentro de poco._

_-Está bien, creo que yo también debería irme. Mi padre se enojará sino.- ya sólo quedaba un pétalo por sacar.- Adiós, Jack._

_-Adiós, Sally; luego nos vemos._

_-Sí, hasta luego…- susurró mientras él se iba. Por alguna razón, aquel chico le había provocado una sensación cálida y agradable a su nuevo corazoncito. Sonrió y sacó el y solitario último pétalo que quedaba._

"_Me quiere…"_

_

* * *

Estaba claro para él: si algún día tenía una hija, quería que fuera como Sally de pequeña. Por supuesto que para ello faltaba un rato; por ahora le quedaban muchas cenas románticas que disfrutar con su esposa antes de las comidas familiares._

Rió. Aquel pensamiento combinó perfectamente con una fotografía en la que salían Sally y él completamente sucios de ingredientes para una comida en su casa.

Allí ya tenían más edad; tendrían… ¿diez años? Once como mucho, y estaban totalmente embarrados de comida. Él seguía con su habitual traje rayado mientras que ella tenía puesto un nuevo vestido hecho con retazos de diferentes telas.

Recordaba aún el regaño de sus padres cuando regresó a casa, pero no se arrepentía de aquel día.

* * *

_Era un sábado de otoño, cuando las hojas caen y juegan en el viento; cuando el aire incipientemente frío sonroja las mejillas y la nariz; cuando Jack y Sally habían quedado en verse para ir a pasear._

_El joven esqueleto de once años daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo lugar en medio del campo de calabazas mientras pensaba porqué su amiga se tardaba tanto en venir. Tocaba su corbata de murciélago repetida y compulsivamente; se le daba ese tic bastante seguido cuando estaba nervioso. Habían quedado en verse a las cinco y ahí estaba él, insultando una y otra vez la impuntualidad de Sally_

_¡Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde! Eran ya las cinco y dos minutos y ella no estaba ahí; ¿por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Habría tenido un percance? No, le habría avisado. ¿Quizá otro compromiso…? Tampoco, no habría aceptado su invitación si así fuera. ¿Se habría enfermado?_

_En ese momento paró de caminar y tocar su corbata. Si estuviese enferma no podría decirle y él ahí resintiendo su tardanza. Se dispuso a ir a buscarla hasta que otro pensamiento asaltó a su mente._

_¿Y si directamente se había olvidado?_

_Volvió a sus vueltas y a apresar el moño con la mano, angustiado._

_No podía ser así. Sally no era así, la conocía bien como para pensar semejante estupidez de ella. Algo le debió haber pasado._

_Las cinco y cinco minutos; debía apurarse si de verdad estaba enferma. Quién sabe si fuera cosa de vida o muerte y aquella fuera la última vez que la vería…_

_Una congoja tremenda lo invadió sin saber la razón y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia la casa de Finklenstein, sin importarle que se le atascara la cola del saco con alguna rama salida y que pisara alguna calabaza. _

_En lo que sería el suspiro de una banshee, él ya estaba frente a la portentosa… ¿mansión? ¿Casa? No sabía cómo decirle a aquella estructura en forma de hongo. Quiso tocar a la puerta, pero descubrió que estaba abierta. No le quedaba más opción, tendría que entrar sin permiso por su amiga._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, dentro de la cocina y en frente de la puerta, se encontraba Sally muy nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro mientras enredaba en sus manos un mechón de pelo rojo. Aún en ese estado, Jack suspiró aliviado de que la chica estuviera bien y de que tuvieran más oportunidades a futuro de verla._

_-¿Qué hago, qué hago…?- susurraba ella entre paso y paso cuando recorría la estancia en un par de zancadas._

_-¡Sally, qué suerte que te veo! Pensé que te habías olvidado, o… o… o que te habías enfermado y era algo de vida o muerte._

_La joven no se extrañó ni se asustó por la presencia de su amigo. Al contrario, seguía con sus pensamientos y sus pasos, tap, tap, tap, torturando a las sucias baldosas de metal._

_-No, Jack, no estoy enferma pero sí es algo de vida o muerte. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago…?_

_-¿Pero qué pasa?_

_-El doctor- ya no lo llamaba más como su padre; el científico le había exigido trato de respeto a Sally.- me encargó que hiciera una cena para cinco porque vienen otros doctores como él y si sale mal me va a encerrar arriba…- dijo con pena, sin parar su lamento._

_-A ver, Sally, Sally, tranquilízate, oye…- trataba él de calmarla sin éxito. Cansado, la tomó suave pero firmemente por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.- cálmate, ¿sí? No puede ser tan difícil._

_-Sí, Jack, sí lo es; no tengo idea de qué cocinar y no quiero terminar encerrada ahí, no otra vez…_

_-Está bien, no te angusties. Hagamos esto: imagina que estás haciendo esta comida para mí.- Sally bajó la mirada algo avergonzada y se retorció las manos._

_-Pero… ¿cómo lo voy a hacer para ti si no sé lo que te gusta?_

_-Ah, tampoco es que sea tan mañoso. Ven, ¡lo haremos juntos!_

_**No te pongas a llorar**_

_**Que aquí está el gran Jack**_

_**Algo vamos a cocinar**_

_**¡Verás que te vas a alegrar!**_

_La jovencita miró para todos lados cuando, de la nada, se empezaron a escuchar trompetas y cellos, pero no pudo seguir indagando en el sonido cuando su amigo la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. Se pusieron los dos a mirar la mesada llena de cosas, en las cuales se incluía un bol con ensalada de manzana oxidada y zanahoria con pollo pasado, varios frascos de colores no muy agradables e ingredientes imposibles en la mente de un humano._

_**Vamos algo a preparar**_

_**Trae ese tazón acá**_

_**Pon pelos de salamandra**_

_**¡Algo falta en la ensalada!**_

_Ágiles, sus manos iban de aquí a allá, dejando rezagada a Sally, quien apenas alcanzaba a hacer las cosas que Jack le decía._

_Abría los cajones con curiosidad, encontrando todo tipo de "manjares"._

_**¿Qué hay en el cajón de aquí?**_

_**¡Queso viejo, que festín!**_

_Sacó el pedazo de queso y lo ralló encima de la ensalada. El chico se puso casi eufórico haciendo por todos lados, poniendo la cocina de cabeza._

_**Tengo ganas de gritar**_

_**Las cosas al aire lanzar**_

_**Un ajo y perejil**_

_**¡El tomate no va aquí!**_

_Dijo sacándole a Sally un tomate pasado de confitado de donde iba a ponerlo. La música era cadente y alegre, y Jack estaba imparable._

_**El gran Jack alto brinca**_

_**En la cocina de su amiga**_

_**¡Ven Sally a celebrar!**_

_**¡Tú y yo vamos a bailar!**_

_El esqueleto tomó a la muñeca de la cintura y dio una y mil vueltas con ella abrazada muy cerca, hasta que en un momento se paró de golpe, inclinándola hacia atrás, el pelo de trapo casi tocando la llama prendida de la hornalla._

_**Ten cuidado con el fuego**_

_**Te achicharraría el pellejo**_

_**Y si este se vuelve azul**_

_**¡Lo que se quema eres tú!**_

_Ni tiempo tuvo Sally para voltearse a ver el fuego cuando Jack ya la tenía erguida ante sí, riendo del susto en el rostro de su amiga._

_¡Ratón! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? El mejor tentempié habido y por haber en la ciudad de Halloween y lo había pasado por alto._

_Sin más, devolvió a la chica a la mesada y sacó de una alacena la rata muerta en salmuera de un frasco allí escondido._

_**Ata al ratón con un cordel**_

_**Que el amarre esté muy bien**_

_**Estíralo, corta un tajo**_

_**Come tú ese pedazo.**_

_Sally lo miró como sin entender; ella jamás se había atrevido a comer nada de la comida antes de que llegara a la mesa. El chico, viendo su indecisión, pasó por al lado de su amiga y le robó, de un manotazo, el pedazo de ratoncito. ¡Qué va, más para él!_

_Y aún faltaban las entradas y canapés._

_**Una linda mariposa**_

_**Ahogada en vino es más sabrosa**_

_**Pon aquí ese ratón**_

_**Y el vino en un tazón.**_

_Las mariposas volaron por doquier en el descuido de Jack al no haber abierto el frasco cerca del tazón con vino tinto, lo cual hizo a Sally reír y empezar a buscar la red provisoria que tenía en la cocina para esos casos. Su amigo trataba también de alcanzarlas subiéndose a los muebles, tirando comida, cayéndose, ensuciándose como nadie, pero orgulloso de los cuatro insectos que había logrado atrapar._

_**Prende el fuego, mueve aquí**_

_**¡Y ya verás que va a servir!**_

_**Emparedado con moho verde**_

_**¡Ten cuidado porque muerde!**_

_Advirtió cuando el par de panes descompuestos le atraparon el dedo a Sally. Ella habría preferido que le rompiera las costuras, ya que le había dejado la mano llena de moho._

_**Sazona aquí, muele allá**_

_**Con dos sapos bastará**_

_**Exprime bien esas ranitas**_

_**Su piel es muy jugosita.**_

"_A ver si con sapos queda esta bendita ensalada." Pensó Sally, harta de aliñar la horrible guarnición._

_A Jack se le vino a la cabeza el día en el que sus padres hicieron la última comida familiar y le pidieron a su tío Pie Grande que les diera un poco de relleno de su muslo, cosa que hizo que el guiso quedara excelente. Quizá allí funcionara también, ¿verdad?_

_**Pínchate un poco el brazo**_

_**¡Ay, qué linda, un retrato!**_

_Dijo cuando la vio sonrojarse al tomar su brazo y picarlo un poco._

_**Saca un poco de relleno**_

_**Triturado estará bueno**_

_Ya casi estaba lista la cena, y no había parte de ellos que no estuviese cubierta con comida rara y podrida, pero no les importaba; ¡de todo eso les había salido un banquete!_

_Las bandejas de acero estaban repletas de platos variados y, para su gusto, deliciosos. Sally no pudo resistir tomar una mariposa azul del tazón con vino._

_**El terror en el paladar**_

_**Usando un delicioso disfraz**_

_**¿Quién podría comprender**_

_**Algo tan horrible que sabe tan bien?**_

_Como último detalle, Jack puso una hoja de albahaca encima de un pato relleno y despellejado con todo y la cabeza; el plato principal._

_**Mira Sally lo que has hecho**_

_**Que el gran Jack quede perplejo**_

_**¡Felicito a la gran chef!**_

_**¡Es la hora de comer!**_

_Y cuando el esqueleto terminó de cantar esa última estrofa, se escuchó el grito de una mujer; era el timbre, los científicos habían llegado._

_Finklenstein atendió a sus invitados cordialmente, riendo en su fuero interno al pensar que Sally no podría con la cena, pensamiento que se fue por el drenaje muy pronto cuando la vio llegar con bandejas llenas de diferentes comidas y ayudada por Jack, ambos sucios pero sonrientes. El doctor gruñó cuando sus compañeros empezaron a elogiar el fantástico trabajo y la muñeca de trapo sólo sonreía tímidamente, mientras su amigo se quitaba algo de verruga de gusano que le había quedado en el cráneo._

_

* * *

_

Jack sonrió recordando ese grandioso día mientras pasaba de página en su máquina del tiempo, fijando su vista en una foto especialmente bonita en la que estaban los dos en el primer festejo de Halloween organizado por él.

Se extrañó de sobremanera cuando no fue el recuerdo del festejo lo que asaltó su mente, sino un momento antes, mucho más importante…

* * *

_Quince y catorce años tenían en ese entonces y seguían siendo los mejores amigos. A sus escasos quince años, Jack Skeleton ya estaba preparando la gran fiesta anual de Halloween, la cual prometía ser un hito en la ciudad de dicha festividad._

_Realmente el chico le ponía entusiasmo al proyecto: andaba de aquí para allá haciendo lo que la mitad de los habitantes no podría; se ocupaba él mismo de los detalles; cada idea era mejor que la otra. Pero nadie sabía decir si era realmente su vocación o la única vía de escape que tenía de la pérdida de su amada madre, quien había reencarnado inesperadamente hacía apenas dos semanas._

_A su padre ni le importaba lo que fuese; con que lo siguiera haciendo, estaba satisfecho._

_Sally podía ver cómo lo que su amigo en principio creyó un juego se iba convirtiendo en obsesión, aunque él mismo lo negase. Veía cómo en sus escasos ratos libres quería estar solo e irse directo al bosque, de donde misteriosamente se empezaban a escuchar lastimeros gemidos y sollozos que se transformaron en la atracción del pueblo. Algo tenía que hacer, y rápido._

_Lo peor de todo era que su padre, para felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo, le había regalado un perro; y no cualquier perro, sino un fantasma. Ahora el can tenía toda la atención, ya que no requería alimento y sólo pedía jugar y jugar…_

_Maldición._

_Decidió llevarlo a caminar por el campo de calabazas una noche de luna llena, mientras el hombre-lobo salía a buscarse la cena y las brujas sacaban las pociones que había dejado reposando. Por supuesto, Jack había llevado a Zero, el perro, cosa que la joven tuvo que aceptar si quería tener un momento con su amigo._

_Estaban caminando distraídamente por donde la tierra daba nacimiento a la colina en espiral, en silencio, cuando Zero, aparentemente harto de tanto mutismo, se puso a ladrar como loco a su dueño, asustando a Sally y haciendo sonreír a Jack. El chico metió una mano dentro de su camisa y, emitiendo un sonoro crujido, sacó una de sus costillas, para luego lanzársela a su nuevo amigo, quien salió literalmente volando en busca del hueso. La muñeca agradeció mentalmente que el perro se fuera por un instante, pero se arrepintió cuando vio que su compañero volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos._

_Y seguían caminando._

_Jack no parecía querer romper el incómodo silencio, pero Sally se estaba casi volviendo loca; necesitaba escucharlo decir que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, como le decía siempre cada vez que le miraba con ojos interrogantes y le torcía los labios. Lo necesitaba, de veras que lo necesitaba._

_Tanto le era necesario que, inesperada y nerviosamente, tomó su esquelética mano con fuerza y se acercó más a él, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte del joven._

_-¿Sally?_

_-Algo te está pasando, Jack.- dijo ella; Jack parpadeó sin comprender._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A que ya casi no tenemos tiempo para hablar, y siento que algo te está pasando…_

_-Pues sí, he estado muy ocupado con lo de la fiesta; hay mucho que hacer, ¿sabes?_

_-Sí, lo sé, pero me parece raro que estés tan metido en eso cuando antes decías que odiabas el lo que hacía tu papá._

_-Yo jamás he dicho eso._

_-Claro que sí, cuando éramos más pequeños._

_-Tonterías, Sally._

_-Pero…_

_-Te digo que yo jamás he dicho tal cosa.- negó Jack testarudamente. Sally no pudo más que suspirar con resignación.- A mí siempre me ha gustado asustar._

_-Pues me estás asustando con todo tu silencio.- la joven se le puso enfrente, deteniendo sus pasos y poniendo las manos en su pecho- No entiendo por qué cada vez que tienen un par de minutos sin ocupaciones te vas directo al bosque, ratos en los que casualmente se escuchan llantos y gemidos. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que…?_

_-Sally, Sally,- comenzó tomando sus manos y bajándolas con suavidad- tranquila, ¿sí? No me pasa nada.- mintió bajando la vista. Sabía que si la miraba, ella sabría al instante lo que le venía sucediendo. Cerró los ojos; algo tenía que inventarse para que le creyera. Volvió a mirarla, sonriendo, y le dijo- Es sólo que cuando voy al bosque voy a jugar con Zero, y ya sabes cómo es: le gusta hacer líos. Estoy bien, en serio._

_Bien, lo había dicho. No le creía, claro, pero ya le había dicho lo que tanto le hacía falta._

_¿Le creería? Por supuesto que no, él jamás había sido bueno para mentir, pero tenía claro que ella no precisaba que le dijera para que supiese sus problemas. Quizá eso fuera lo que más le gustaba de su amiga._

_Finalmente, Sally exhaló un breve suspiro, como de alivio, y cerró los ojos, queriéndole hacer saber a su amigo que no hacía falta que le dijese más, que todo estaba bien. Lo abrazó suavemente mientras apoyaba la frente en su hombro, sintiendo cómo los largos brazos de él correspondían el gesto acercándola más._

_-Gracias por preocuparte.- susurró el chico con sinceridad._

_-Siento lo de tu madre, Jack…- fue su respuesta. Ahí estaba de vuelta, sin haberle dicho nada._

_-Debe de estar feliz en su nueva vida.- le dijo como restándole importancia a la situación. Realmente, estando ahí abrazado por su mejor amiga, habría podido mandar tranquilamente todo al demonio.- Ven, sigamos._

_Y así siguieron su camino, pero el silencio que mantenían ya no era uno incómodo, sino uno en el que había un consuelo silencioso, en el que sólo bastaban las caricias de Sally en su mano para que ya no le doliera tanto el pecho al respirar, para saberse acompañado._

_Pero aún así le dolía._

_Zero había comprendido que no era necesaria su presencia cuando vio al par abrazado, así que se quedó detrás de su tumba con la costilla de su dueño, esperando pacientemente y viendo cómo trascurría la escena._

_Encontraron un cantero de piedra en medio de la hiedra que cubría algunas lápidas de allí cerca, y se sentaron un momento a charlar de temas banales. Jack se veía particularmente emocionado por contarle lo bien que iban los preparativos para el festejo que se daría en sólo dos días más, por lo que tuvieron que dejar la conversación de qué pensarían los enterrados en su ataúdes para hablar acerca de lo hecho y por hacer, aunque de lo último ya no quedase casi nada._

_-¡Será fantástico, Sally, te encantará!_

_-¿De verdad vas a hacer una entrada con los dados que le robaste a Oggie Boggie hace dos años?_

_-Claro, ya verás qué bien saldrá. Los arreglé para que, cuando se choquen, expulsen un humo en el que yo apareceré._

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Sorpresa._

_-¡Ooh, vamos!- protestó Sally- ¿No me vas a decir ni un detallito?_

_-Por supuesto que no.- le contestó él, divertido._

_-¡Pero soy tu mejor amiga!_

_-Pues por eso mismo, te estoy haciendo un favor.- la chica lo miró sin entender.- Creo que sería el peor de los amigos si te arruinara lo mejor._

_-Anda, ¿ni una cosita?_

_-Si lo hiciera, no sería sorpresa._

_-Pero me vería sorprendida.- alegó ella, haciendo reír a su compañero._

_-Qué raro, hace sólo unos minutos no querías saber nada acerca de la fiesta de Halloween y ahora me pides hasta los detalles._

_-Es que lo dices con tanta emoción, que así cualquiera cae.- le contestó Sally con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Pues bien, sólo te puedo decir que habrá música, baile, juegos- cada vez describía los planes con más ímpetu; tanto, que hasta se puso de pie y alzó la voz- ¡sustos, gritos, dulces, y…!- de alguna parte de su mente, el recuerdo de su madre dándole sus dulces favoritos calló su voz y lo sumió en la tristeza.- Y…_

_-¿Y…?- interrogó Sally empezando a inquietarse por el repentino silencio.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Y… ojalá mamá estuviera para verlo…- murmuró sentándose pesadamente en la piedra y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. La joven a su lado no pudo más que acariciarle la espalda mientras lo veía estremecerse en cada sollozo, temblar con cada lágrima caída.- ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Por qué no esperó un poco más?- preguntó secando sus cuencas con la manga del saco._

_-No lo decidió ella, Jack. Son cosas que… pasan, y ya.- intentó explicar la muñeca de trapo, sin saber en verdad qué decir._

_-Pero no se quedó a ver la fiesta; seguramente le encantaría._

_-Estoy segura, pero… no fue su culpa, su tiempo aquí se había acabado._

_Jack suspiró, derrotado, intentando sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que había perdido a su madre. Seguramente, si su vieja amiga no estuviese con él, ya se habría derrumbado hace rato ya, y estaba agradecido porque aquello no ocurriese con ella a su lado._

_La miró. Realmente ella era su columna, y en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca._

_Ahora fue él quien apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella y dio principio al abrazo, al cual la chica correspondió con cariño. Por alguna razón, con Sally se sentía protegido y el recuerdo de su madre ya no le lastimaba, sino que se convertía en un dulce pensamiento y el saber que, en realidad, no la había perdido, que estaría siempre con él._

_De pronto, en medio de sus cavilaciones, sintió algo cálido y suave posarse sobre su cráneo, para luego separarse y parar en un lugar distinto repetidas veces. Lentamente, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que eso cálido y suave eran los labios de su amiga, quien realizaba aquel extraño y familiar acto con devoción._

_-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Dicen que los besos curan el corazón.- respondió ella con naturalidad._

_-¿"Besos"? ¿Así se llaman?_

_-Ajá._

_-Mamá me daba de esos, pero nunca supe cómo se llamaban. Además me los daba en la mejilla._

_-Sí, esos son los besos de madre. Hay varios tipos._

_-¿En serio? ¿Cuáles?- preguntó el joven esqueleto con verdadero interés._

_-Bueno, están los besos de madre, que se dan en la frente, la mejilla o cualquier parte de la cara; los de reyes, que son los que se dan en la mano, y los de novios.- describió Sally con un leve rubor._

_-¿Y esos en dónde se dan?_

_-Ah, pues… en la boca._

_-¿En la boca?- exclamó sin entender. Habíase visto; seguramente esos besos se daban cuando se quería asfixiar a alguien._

_-Ajá._

_-Qué raros.- terminó diciendo.- ¿Tú has dado de esos?_

_-Pues… no, la verdad que no,- admitió Sally sintiendo las mejillas arder ante semejante pregunta.- pero me han dicho que son lindos._

_-¿"Lindos"? ¡Sally, podrían asfixiarte!_

_-No, Jack, no duran lo suficiente como para eso._

_-¿Y cuánto duran?_

_-No lo sé, debe ser un momento.- supuso ella encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Podría ver?- tenía curiosidad, mucha, por ver qué tan "lindas" eran esas cosas._

_Sally parpadeó con sorpresa y boqueó sin saber qué decir. ¡Su mejor amigo le estaba pidiendo un beso! ¡Y de novios! Definitivamente, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender acerca de cuán lejos podía llegar Jack Skeleton._

_-E-está bien,- terminó aceptando con nervios- pero… tienes que cerrar los ojos._

_Y su amigo así lo hizo, sumiso, sabiendo que en ella podía confiar, que no dejaría que se asfixiara._

_Aún con algo si definir como nerviosismo o ansiedad se acercó un poco más al chico, el cual esperaba pacientemente con los ojos cerrados y de cara a ella._

_-No vayas a abrir los ojos, ¿eh?- le advirtió como tratando de atrasar el momento._

_-Sabes que no.- contestó él, empezando a cansarse._

"_Bien, aquí voy" pensó respirando hondo, cerrando los ojos y uniendo los labios rápidamente con los de Jack. Su corazoncito latía a mil y tenía los párpados apretados; ¡estaba besando a su mejor amigo!_

_Había sido brusco, tenía que admitirlo, y si de eso se trataba tener novia prefería seguir soltero; pero poco a poco el contacto fue volviéndose más suave, dulce se podría decir, y empezó a pensar que eso de los besos era cierto, porque sentía cómo el dolor se iba y se quedaba con el tierno calor de los labios de Sally._

_Tuvo la necesidad de sentir más aquel mágico descubrimiento, por lo que cruzó con delicadeza los brazos detrás de la espalda de su amiga y la estrechó contra sí, ganándose como respuesta que ella lo abrazara por encima de los hombros._

_Zero, que seguía detrás de la lápida, tuvo ganas de ladrar y aullar de la pura alegría, pero no quiso arruinar tan bonito instante que estaba pasando su amo, de modo que se quedó quieto y vigilando que nadie ni nada interrumpiera la escena._

_¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado así? Qué le interesaba, ya estaba seguro de que no iba a quedarse sin aire aún estando horas y horas sumido en algo tan bonito como lo que le daba su compañera. Por un momento, le dieron ganas de mostrarles a todos lo maravilloso que podía ser un simple beso, pero estaba muy ocupado disfrutándolo él como para hacerlo._

_Bien, ya había sido suficiente. ¡Diablos, eran amigos, no novios! Para eso hacía falta más, y jamás se había imaginado algo más que una amistad con Jack. Aunque ahora… era otro punto de vista._

_Se fueron separando lentamente, con verdaderas ganas de seguir, pero debían parar porque para eso tenían que ser novios, no mejores amigos. Jack pudo notar un renovado brillo en los ojos de su amiga, pero no pudo entender de qué era ni por qué razón no le había podido mantener la mirada cuando vio que sus pequeñas manos continuaban en sus hombros. Sally lo soltó como si quemara, mientras que Jack fue retirando los brazos más despacio._

_-Te dije no te ibas a asfixiar…- dijo ella finalmente con las mejillas tan rojas como un caramelo de sangre para vampiros._

_-Lo sé, y… me gustó.- admitió Jack con sinceridad y tocándose los labios. Se sintió algo tonto de que, a sus quince años, no hubiese besado a ninguna niña hasta entonces.- ¿Podríamos hacerlo otra vez?_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- sentenció ella escandalizada; ya no sabía si lo de su compañero era inocencia o locura._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Ya te lo dije, eso no lo hacen los amigos.- terció Sally, queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto._

_El joven esqueleto bufó con exasperación y apoyó la cabeza en una mano. Pasaron un par de minutos en un silencio sepulcral bastante raro, en el que uno pensaba y la otra quería que la tierra se la tragara al darse cuenta de que también quería repetir la experiencia._

_-¡Ya está!- exclamó Jack de repente, asustando a su amiga, quien más que por lo repentino, empezó a temer por lo que sería la ocurrencia. La miró con una sonrisa entusiasmada y ella parpadeó, esperando paciente y temerosamente lo que le diría él.- ¡Sally, seamos novios!_

_-¡No, Jack!_

_-¿Y ahora por qué?- rezongó._

_-Porque no es tan fácil, para eso hay que estar enamorados.- explicó ella como diciendo lo más obvio del mundo. Pero aún así, su "ya-no-tan-amigo" le seguía mirando sin entender._

_-¿Y eso qué diantres es?_

_-Ah, pues… emh… yo…- balbuceó sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué era enamorarse?_

_-¿Sí…?_

_-La verdad… no lo sé. Creo que es cuando alguien te parece lindo y… quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo. Supongo que…_

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Sally, estoy enamorado de ti, sé mi novia!- terminó diciendo él._

_Sally lo miró, totalmente escandalizada, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y boqueando, estupefacta, ante la precipitada declaración. Realmente no sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Jack Skeleton._

_Sin poder hacer más, cayó inconsciente en los brazos del chico, quien aún le miraba medio perdido y pensando qué le habría dicho para que se desmayara. Zero apareció de la nada y empezó a ladrarle, preocupado, a la chica a ver si se despertaba._

_Bueno, quizá no había comido o algo así, no tenía por qué ser su culpa sólo por el hecho de que se vino abajo cuando le propuso ser su novia, ¿verdad? Pero ahora tenía que llevarla a su casa, luego le preguntaría si había almorzado._

_-¡Zero! ¡Ven aquí, chico, vamos a llevar a Sally a casa!- lo llamó, y el perro dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de la pareja para seguir a su dueño, quien se levantó no sin dificultad del cantero con su amiga en brazos. Sin embargo, Zero se extrañó cuando Jack no siguió el sendero hacia la reja del cementerio, sino que se quedó parado, mirando a la muñeca de trapo que yacía en sus brazos, dormida; pero se extrañó aún más cuando lo vio mirar a todos lados a ver si alguien lo veía, la acostó cuidadosamente en la piedra del cantero y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Luego se le quedó mirando, como esperando algo, pero suspiró, derrotado, y la volvió a cargar en brazos._

_-Es inútil, Zero; la Bella Durmiente es una mentirosa._

_

* * *

_

Aquél había sido el primero de tantos futuros besos que diera en su vida, quizá el más bello si lo pensaba, el más inocente y dulce. En algunos momentos pensaba que había sido demasiada inocencia de parte suya como para no saber lo que era un beso, incluso más que inocencia le parecía estupidez. Pero bueno, era un mundo más de los que su querida amiga le había mostrado a lo largo de la vida en la muerte, uno más maravilloso que el otro, cabe decir.

Jack alzaba la mano que sostenía la tapa del álbum, dispuesto a cambiar de página y ver qué recuerdo le deparaba, cuando unas manos delicadas y femeninas encerraron sus hombros para echarlo hacia atrás y que un par de labios, finos y cálidos, marcasen su territorio con suavidad en su frente. No puedo hacer más que sonreír y cerrar los ojos; su esposa había llegado.

-Hola, Jack.- lo saludó ella en un susurro mientras rodeaba el sofá y se sentaba.- ¿Qué hacías?

-Hola, cariño.- correspondió él al saludo. Vio que su mujer se había quedado viendo su máquina del tiempo com extrañeza, y se sobresaltó al recordar que jamás le había contado nada de ella. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso debajo del cojín del sofá, pensando que así ella se olvidaría de lo que acababa de ver.- Oh, nada, yo sólo… estaba leyendo un poco de… Historia.

-¿Historia?

-Claro.

-A ti no te gusta la Historia.

-Ah, pero no es Historia; es una historia de Halloween.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.- pudo ver cómo la joven mujer torcía los labios con escepticismo y estiraba su brazo para alcanzar lo que se hallaba debajo del cojín.

-¿Leías una historia de Halloween viendo un álbum con… mis fotos, Jack?- preguntó, sabiendo que lo tenía acorralado.

-Así es, Sally querida.- le quitó la colección de fotografías de las manos y besó su boca dulcemente, casi como en su recuerdo.- Y no es una historia cualquiera, sino la nuestra la que estaba leyendo.

-Ya veo…- Sally volvió a reclamar el libro secreto de su esposo y, con aire distraído, comenzó a ojear las imágenes. Se detuvo en la del primer festejo de Noche de Brujas y sonrió con ternura.- Estuve buscando esta fotografía el otro día, y mira dónde la vengo a encontrar.

-Es como siempre te digo: las cosas siempre están en el lugar menos esperado. Este álbum lo encontré al fondo del cajón de las camisas.- agregó, haciendo reír a Sally.- Y como hay que seguir la tradición, dejaremos esto en… ¡ah, ya sé!- exclamó él; se puso de pie y colocó su máquina del tiempo encima de la caja en donde habían guardado las luces para el árbol de Navidad de hace dos años.- Listo, ahí estará seguro.

-Ven, vamos a caminar; tengo algo que decirte.- dijo la muñeca de trapo, levantándose del asiento y esperando a su marido para ir hacia la escalera.

Jack la alcanzó poco después, tomándola de la cintura y agachándose un poco cuando ella le pidió decirle algo al oído.

Sintió cómo una felicidad superior a la de la Navidad se extendía por su cuerpo mientras Sally le decía al oído cinco simples palabras, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro sin darse cuenta y la imposibilidad de coordinar como para decir nada.

La luz anaranjada de la gran ventana de la casa Skeleton reflejó un par de siluetas abrazadas, para que luego la más alta alzara a la otra y la hiciera girar en círculos en el aire tomada de la cintura. Finalmente, Jack dejó a Sally en el suelo y le dijo al oído "te amo", "gracias" y todo lo que puede decir un hombre luego de que le den semejante noticia.

Realmente no pensaba que las cenas familiares llegarían tan pronto.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, les presento el primer fic de "El extraño mundo de Jack" que escribo. Ojalá haya más, porque esta película me parece simplemente encantadora.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Lady Grayson, quien donó la canción y la idea de la cocina para que esta obra no quedase en el aire. Ella con su infinita imaginación ayudó a que este fic siguiese adelante. ¡Gracias, Grays! ¡Un aplauso para ella, diganme si no tiene talento!**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado leer este humilde escrito como a mí me gustó el escribirlo; realmente deja una linda sensación en el pecho el escribir sobre una pareja tan tierna como la que es la de Jack y Sally.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo fic.**

**Besos, cuídense!!**

**Balck Angel**


End file.
